Talk:Rocca 35
On the Camerapedia.org:Community Discussions page Paul Paulatukcamera wrote: ...The second one I modified was Rocca 35. I had the cameras in front of me, so could add a detailed specification for each. This made the original brief summary look unnecessary as I had covered all the points, but in more detail. So I simply deleted it, bar one line. I have never been used to deleting other people's work and I almost feel I should apologise! ... ...I have four of them. I will put up pictures soon - I was going to do an article on them for my web site entitled "A rose tinted view on life" I have a Rocca 35, a Rocca 3 and a Roccamatic plus a Hanimex version. Seems I am alone in the world with my collection! Sylvain has one and I did him a similar review. I have found one advert detailing the models. They seemed to have vanished about 1960. I have the original announcement in the UK of the model in 1959 and I always thought that was when they were launched. You seem to think 1958. Any evidence for that? ... :For 1958 as date of appearance, I used two sources, one of which was Sylvain Halgands page. --driesvandenelzen 03:27, 30 August 2006 (EDT) :* 1958 as start of production at Sylvain Halgands site. :* UKcamera mentioned 1958 a date for the Rocca 35. Tuesday 6.10 pm. Have had to break off in the middle of this (Guests arriving). Will add detailed specifications and dimensions of these later tonight. Are the pictures too large? Paul :Wow! The pictures may be a little large, but they're a spectacular improvement on the article. Up until now, I had only seen one variation of the Rocca 35. I like the style of your photographs. Nice work and I'm looking forward to the info you plan to add.--driesvandenelzen 14:56, 31 August 2006 (EDT) It looked simple at first - I had four Roccas and the early adverts seemed to indicate that was it. I just thought that my Roccamatic was a rebadged later 6. Nothing of the sort, a luxury model with features like parallax correction and in viewfinder information (must use a Rocca to see what they are like) In the end by careful study of several adverts, got 9 permutations. I bet not many of you knew there were 9! I now have another 5 to collect - not good for my wallet this Camerapedia editing. For now I am Rocca-ed out and its past my bedtime! Good Night. Paul Good Morning. I have read through this and I think I am more or less complete for one reason - I can find no more information! There is `simply no fresh advertising or articles that I can find in my collection. I did hope to add German prices. My Foto Koch,Photo Reichardt,Foto Kukuk & Photo Rahn catalogues are either the wrong year or just don't mention Montanus. Can any German collector help? My guess is that the reason they failed in the UK is simply poor distribution and/or lack of acceptance in the trade following or poor advertising. In the whole period I can only find five ads in Practical Photography. How did they do in Germany? I think there earlier efforts faired better in the States as the Reflex cameras come up regularly on eBay. Possible additions? Photograph of my Montanus Flashgun to fit these cameras. Complete Copy of period advertisement. (The one I show is cut off half way - I don't think Amplion are in a position to sue us as they are long departed!) What do you think? Coding Question. Not played with this at all yet. I would like to title each photo. If I add it to the Span command, I'll get a black border round it! If I add it elsewhere, it won't be close coupled to the picture. Anybody know how to do this and position it correctly without resorting to tables? Paul :Hi Paul, I think I may have found two additional sources of information in German. The first is a magazine article in PhotoDeal 2003/IV. PhotoDeal is a great camera magazine, but I don't have this particular issue. It's easy to order back copies, though. The second source is the online index of Kadlubek's catalog. Günther Kadlubek und Rudolf Hillebrand wrote a camera catalog and are more or less associated to PhotoDeal. The online index in PDF format shows a list of Roccas. The catalog can be oredered from the PhotoDeal site, since they're made by the same publisher.--driesvandenelzen 07:19, 1 September 2006 (EDT) Image captions I added a caption to one of the images. My caption is not very interesting but it is here to show a syntax example. --Rebollo fr 14:46, 1 September 2006 (EDT) Thanks for that - now captioned the article and aligned images to the right. Must now re-photograph the Roccas so they look more varied Paul